percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: Chapter 5
' V''' '''Silena Jackson The Burning Scar "Kill him." I heard the mysterious person riding the Gryphon say. Flinn was pinned to the ground by the giant Gryphon. The Gryphon had one of its giant claws on top of Flinn's chest and it was leaning closer ready to make the kill. I ran towards Flinn and got in front of the Gryphon. "Stop!" I shouted. I couldn't let Flinn get killed, he was my teammate and sometimes I even felt attracted to him...I couldn't let him get killed. "I offer my life for his," I told him. The rider stared for a while considering my offer then it finally said. "A life for a life." The Gryphon removed its gigantic claws from Flinn then grabbed me by the waist. I looked at Flinn for one last time before the enormous creature flew out through the hole it made in the wall. Soon the building was becoming smaller and smaller. The wind hit my blond hair and I started to feel like throwing up...I hated flying. I heard a strange sound then a few seconds later I heard it again. I looked back and notice a strage figure behind us...it was Flinn on a pegasi! "Silena!" he shouted as he followed out trail. The Gryphon started growling when it noticed him then it made a huge dive. I saw the Palace of Westminster getting closer and closer. We flew close to the river next to the palace and soon we were flying through the Bridge of Westminster. I did the best I could and made the water from the river try and help me from the creature. The Gryphon was flying too fast which meant I couldn't make the water in the river help me. All I managed to do was make a huge wave follow us. "Your friend is going to die if he keeps following us," the rider warned. I looked back and notice that Flinn was getting closer and closer. I tried once again to use the water in the river and managed to make a wave follow us. "What are you doing!?" yelled Flinn as he dodged the wave that I made and threw it at him. I did another wave and launched it at him. "Silena!" he shouted madly. "I am sorry," I screamed back then with all my strength I made a huge wave in front of him. The pegasi managed to fly over it. Then I remembered...the pegasi. "Stop." I spoke to the Pegasi. "I can't Miss." I heard his voice in my head. "Why not?" I replied. "He'll get mad," he said and moved his head at the direction of Flinn. "Don't worry he won't do anything to you." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am completely sure just don't dodge the next wave." "What if I get hurt?" "Don't worry you won't," I said in my head and then made a wave. It hit them and both fell towards the river. I saw Flinn surface then rmthe Pegasi as it flew off towards another direction. Flinn just stayed in the river swimming and looking at me. "I am sorry." I mouthed. Soon we were flying high with nobody following us. "Good job," the rider said with a creepy smile and then I felt something hit my head. I began to see black spots and soon I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was laying in a dark blue bed. I tried to stand but I couldn't, I was chained to the bed. Two persons were standing a few feet away from me. My head still hurt from before and I wasn't able to figure out their faces. "You idiots we need the other girl too!" one of then yelled. He raised his hand then made a ball of fire close to the other guy's face. "Bring the mermaid to me!" The other guy nodded then walked away. The guy with the ball of fire walked towards me. When he stopped under the light I recognized him. It was Liam Burlamre, a 25 year old son if Hephaestus and a general of Burning Sun. I had a few encounters with him before. "My dear Silena, what brings you here?" he mocked. "You'll never get Brook." I spat. He sighed. "Didn't your parents teach you that listening to the conversation of others is rude." "Didn't they ever tell you to shut your mouth." He slapped me. "Manners blondie." "Says the one slapping defenseless girls." He simply smiled. " We are going to catch your friend then we are going to torture your remaining teammates until the start pleading for us to kill them." "You'll never beat them," I replied. I started to remember the face of Flinn when the Gryphon grabbed me..it hurt to remember. "We're going to get the little mermaid," he whispered in my ear. "But first you." He walked towards a machine with a lot of buttons. That's when I noticed a bunch of tubes connected to my body, especially my head. He pressed a button and then liquids started to enter my body through the tubes. I yelled in pain as the liquid started touching my body. "W-What are y-you doing?" "We're going to make you break the little heart of your teammates," he replied. "The Sun will burn you like it never has before..." My head started to hurt like it never did before and soon I felt myself losing consciousness. I closed my eyes as the pain continued to grow... Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865